Sinny the Lutenant
by onecoolc
Summary: Placed before the Opal Deception, into the future a bit. Sinny is an OC from the But MooOOOoom trillagy, and I swear you won't understand this fic unless you read it. Mains: SinnyHolly. Dedicated to my Loyal Fans.


_**Tah-Duh! An awsomely long (at leat for me) oneshot placed before the Opal Deception, Into the Future a bit. Sinny is an OC from the But MooOOOoom trillagy, and I swear you won't understand a thing unless you read it.**_

* * *

Sinny wrapped her long hair up in a tight bun, tight enough to fit under her LEPrecon helmet.Almost a lutenet, Almost a Recon. This was awsome! And she owed it all to one elf in particular-- Holly. Holly pretended not to play favorates, being a Commander had that efect on people, but Sinny could tell that Holly liked her. It was dead obviouse. "Ready!" Sinny said.

"Great..." Holly grinned her evil grin, the one only she could manage, "Then step into your pod." Each Officer was equipe with a paintball gun, Holly's gun was not only better, but she had a few tricks up her sleave. This was the final test. The one that decided weather you got into Recon or not. The one she had passed on her first try. Holly hoped by gods that Sinny could do the same, but no way on earth would she make it easy on her. Holly had a record to keep.

Sinny steped into her LEPod, a small pod that would shoot her to some random place on an 'obove ground' terrane, where she to find, and tag three times, Holly. Which was near impossable, considering the skill of the Commander, and the size of the testing ground. But thats what the LEP did, the impossable, "Your dead meat..." she wispered under her breath, before the LEPod took off at unbelievable speeds.

Holly waited until it was impossable for Sinny to see her (about 2.7 seconds) and then she stepped out of her LEPod and around the corner, to where her cruiser lay. Sinny would be on her toes for over an hour before Holly even got there. It was an evil trick that Holly had brought up at one of the Council meetings. This was gonna be fun...\\

Sinny glanced up at the sky again. STILL no sine of Holly's LEPod... Maybe she had missed it? But no, they made a pretty loud wistle when they fell, that was still audable, even if barely, from this distance. She had done her homework, Sinny would feel awfull stupid if she didn't tag Holly even once in the four hours alotted. She just had to beat that record!///

Holly wistled as she drove the cruiser into a woodland, both her and the ship sheilded of coarse. Sinny didn't have a sheild filter on her helmet, so she needen't worry about being seen, just about the tracks and clues she might leave behind.

Parking her cruiser Holly stoped whistling. "I'ts showtime!" she wispered to herself before she hopped out of the cruiser, makeing sure to lock the door on her way out. Now where would Sinny be?\\

Holly ducked into the protection of the forest, Her back to a large oak. "come out, come out, wherever you are..." she breathed, barly dareing to make a sound. Sinny was good. But she was better!

Holly tracked through the forest, looking for clues, you know, footprints, displaced earth or leaves, bent branches, that kind of thing. But there wans't any. Untill... THERE! a partially scuffed out footprint in th dirt,  
just the kind of thing she was looking for!

Holly stood on top of the foot print for moment, looking around... Then she saw her, crouched behind large bolder checking the sky every few minutes as though she was checking for something. Man, Sinny was smart. She had realized what most did not: a second pod had not landed yet. Wonder how long it would take her to catch on ...?\\

Sinny glanced up, she could have sword there was a haze...? Impossable. Holly wasn't even on the training grounds yet! But still... She shot the air. The paintball passed through thin air, but there was now a disturbance in the bushes. Alert! Holly was here! But how?!?

Sinny shot off a few balls into the forest. She only had so many... But there it was. Footprints in the sand. Holly was definatly here!

She heard a single shot from behind her. Sinny whirled around ust in time to see a red paintball zoom at her chest. Sinny tried to dodge it... but she still got cliped in the sholder! To the trees!!!///

Holly watched Sinny make a mad dash for the trees. The race was on.

Holly followed Sinny through the forest at a near sprint, not bothering to cover her trail. Sinny knew Holly was here, and Holly had the advantage anyway! Once Sinny turned around and fired deretly at Holly, but Holly was to fast. No mark was left. It was hard to keep up in the brush and the twigs, and Hollys advantage of wings couldn't be used at the time beause the trail was too thin. No, she would have to do it the old fationed way, not that she had anything against that!\\

Sinny took a sharp corner, off the path... "here Holly, Holly, Holly," she breathed, barly audably.

"Hey Sinny!" Sinny whirled around, facing Holly, "Nice to see you, to bad its time to end this." Sinny was backed up against a tree. There was no Escape. She would fail. Then she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye A loose branch- and on top of that,  
another loose branch, conected to a HUGE loose branch. Just as Holly was about to squeeze the trigger, Sinny fired a quick shot at the branch. Which fell on top of Holly. Which Pinned Holly down. This was more then good news, this was Sinny passing.

"Gotcha." She let out three quick bursts in rapid sucsetion.///

Holly grinned. Sure, she had just lost. But she kept her record- and Sinny passed. "Looks like theres a new lutenent in town,"

she said, pinning a badge on Sinny's front, "Welcome to the Lower Elements Police, Cynthia Vix Kelp."

**_Wo0t! Look! In the future, Sinny joins the LEP!!! XD_**


End file.
